


Calidez

by Nakuru



Category: Otome Youkai Zakuro
Genre: Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El jardín era hermoso y tranquilo y Riken sabía qué hacer para que pudiesen quedarse allí un poco más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calidez

Susukihotaru no había parecido incómoda ante las infaltables miradas o por el suntuoso ambiente, diferente al que estaba habituada.

Aun así, Riken podía ver que ahora Susukihotaru necesitaba un respiro, tal vez cansada del bullicio o incluso todavía desacostumbrada al tipo de zapatos que se veía obligada a usar en ese tipo de fiestas.

—Lo siento —dijo Susukihotaru mientras él la guiaba hacia la zona del jardín en la que habían creado una zona de descanso, con sillas altas desde las que se podían ver las rosas más cercanas a la fuente—, hice que tuvieses que dejar la fiesta.

Con un gesto Riken le indicó que no se preocupara, más inquieto por el suspiro de alivio de Susukihotaru al sentarse pero tranquilizándose al notar que ella no intentó masajear sus pies.

Quizás sólo estaba agotada, pensó, y si ese era el caso lo único que podía hacer para ayudarla a recuperar sus energías sería traerle una bebida.

—Ya vuelvo.

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con una expresión de confusión, pero a pesar de eso ella no le preguntó nada y Riken no se detuvo a explicarle, prefiriendo ponerse en marcha para volver lo más pronto posible.

Encontrar una bebida que no fuese alcohólica le tomó más tiempo de lo pensado, por lo que al regresar sólo pudo ofrecérsela con un gesto de disculpa que Susukihotaru contestó con una sonrisa.

—Sabía que volverías —comentó ella entre sorbos luego de decirle que no tenía que disculparse— y éste lugar es hermoso.

Realmente lo era, aun cuando la luz de la luna y el brillo proveniente de la mansión sólo iluminaban parte del jardín, pero incluso en esa oscuridad parcial era posible apreciar su esplendor y la quietud, que contrastaba enormemente con la algarabía adentro, lo hacía incluso más agradable.

—Sí.

Lo único que no era perfecto era la temperatura y aunque Susukihotaru no se había quejado por ello, ahora mantenía sus brazos cerca a su cuerpo para resistir contra el frío de la noche.

Era tarde para arrepentirse por no haber traído sake u otro licor que entibiase el cuerpo y el alma y aun cuando el deseo de rodear a Susukihotaru con sus brazos, protegiéndola de la gélida brisa que a ratos soplaba, eso no era el lugar para eso.

Pero nada de eso significaba que no podía hacer nada.

Riken no se detuvo a pensar antes de quitarse su chaqueta y dejarla sobre los hombros de Susukihotaru como si se tratase de una capa, esperando poderle darle algo de calor de esa manera.

La primera reacción de Susukihotaru fue negarse, mas antes de que terminase de decir que ya podían regresar al salón principal enmudeció —justo en el instante en que la prenda la tocó— y un notorio rubor apareció en su rostro.

—Riken-sama —murmuró Susukihotaru con una pequeña sonrisa que le dio a Riken más calidez que cualquier prenda o licor podría darle y que lo hizo desear que pudiese quedarse allí por todo el tiempo que fuese posible.


End file.
